Family life
by Mightiest battle
Summary: Marco after returning to earth a week later Hekapoo called him to Butterfly castle to give him a surprise.


Marco x Hekapoo

Chapter 1

"Marco!"

I jumped from my place on the couch when I heard Star yell from her room. I sighed as I picked myself off the ground then started to walk up the stairs. 'If this is about her nacho addiction I'm going to send her to the pirate demotion.' I smiled as I pulled out the demotional scissors I got from Hekapoo. 'Best thing I ever got.' I put them back into my pocket as I opened star's door. I saw star pacing in the room with her hair in a literal rat's nest.

"MARCO!"

I covered my ears as she screamed again. 'I'm right here Star." She looked at me then ran over and grabbed me then started to shake me.

"Hekapoo is at the castle and is asking for you! What did you do when you were in her demotion!"

I looked at her and then grabbed her hands. "Relax Star nothing bad happened between us." Star let me go then a portal opened in the middle of the room.

"Oh no."

Star's mother walked through the portal then looked at us.

"Marco, you need to come with me for a little while. The magic high council needs to speak with you."

I gulped as I looked at her.

"Come on Marco."

Star pulled me over to the portal then through it. We walked into the castle's garden with the royal guard around Hekapoo. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her. "Hekapoo what are you doing sending Queen Moon after me?" She looked at me when I saw the flame above her head start to turn into a sun.

"YOU!"

She ran out of the crowd of the guard with her scissors in her hands ready to cut. I noticed her stomach looked a little bigger than the same time I saw her. I ducked as she cut the portal in half when she tried to stab me. I jumped to the side as she landed then tried to case me, but Moon stopped her.

"Look, I know that your upset, but you are just as much to blame as him Hekapoo. Besides you didn't know until you started to get sick in the mornings."

I stopped as I looked at her then my mind stopped. "Oh no." Hekapoo looked at me then sighed as she put her scissors away. She put a hand over her stomach as she looked at me.

"Yep, that night before you and I parted ways when we…"

She blushed as I did too. Star looked at the two of us as Hekapoo, and I looked away from each other.

"So, your…?"

"Ya."

I started to panic as she rubbed her stomach a few more time.

"If you want to know in my time I'm about three months in with six more to go."

"Ok, what is going on!?"

Star yelled as she looked at the two of us. I rubbed the back of my head as I looked at her. "Well, Star… Hekapoo and I well spent a night together the day before I left with you..." I blushed as Hekapoo sighed.

"I can't believe I fell in love with you. Just tell her what happened so we can deal with it!"

"Ok, Star this is what happened."

Flashback two days ago

Marco pov

I smiled I saw the smoke of her forge right under a cliff in front of me. I drove over the edge of the cliff and nacho opened his wings as we glided down. I saw two clones standing guard outside her door and saw their eyes widen as I landed.

"Incoming!"

I stopped then drew my sword from its sheath from nacho's side. I raised it to the right side then swung the blade making a large airwave moved towards them.

"Jump!"

The one of the left screamed as she jumped but the second clone didn't jump in time, and her flame went out. The first clone landed then looked at me.

"Oh, dude it's on."

Flames erupted behind her as I charged her. She threw her speared staff down with fire flying from the blade.

"Ha ha."

I dodged the fire then wrapped my arms under hers.

"Ah man!"

I blow her fire out making her disappear then I pulled out my pen and notebook I used to keep track of the clones. I flipped through the pages as I looked at all the clones I've beaten on the years. I crossed the last two out then closed the notebook then walked to the door. I pushed the door open and saw Hekapoo making a pair of scissors. "So, it all comes down to this. Sixteen years a lot of clones seemed to go by like that." I snapped my finger as I looked at her. "I finally tracked you down Hekapoo."

"Yeah, it's the real me and no more clones so?"

I smirked as I pulled my hood down. "Who's a boy now?" She smiled as she looked at me.

"This is the part where you blow out my flame."

I sat down on her couch as I looked at her. "You barely escaped me on the exploding planes of flenour, and when I lost your trail in the midst of the never zone, I thought I'd never find you. After spending a few years infiltrating a closer of monks I acquired some ancient text. Which led me to dimensional scholars who taught me to translate their language." She stopped smiling as I started to stand again. "After that is was a simple matter of surviving the afflicted forest and ending up right at your door." I walked over to her and blow her flame out as she looked up at me.

"Not bad for a human you've truly earned these."

She held her hands out, and the scissors floated over to my opened hands.

"I underestimated you."

I smiled as I finally held the scissors I waited so long to get. Then I looked at Hekapoo again as she looked up at me. "You know this is the end of our game Hekapoo so what are you going to do now?" She hummed as she walked over to the couch swaying her hips then sat down on her couch.

"I don't know Human. This is the most fun I've had in centuries, so I don't want it to stop."

I smiled as I sat down beside her. "I know what you mean I like this life a lot more than I did going to school every day. But I do kind of miss my family and star some days." She laughed then leaned into my side.

"You know, I have a game we can play~."

I looked at her as she started to run her hand up my chest.

"Have you ever played seven minutes in heaven before human?"

I smiled down at her the rubbed her right cheek with a thumb. "I won't say I'm not interested but you, not my type." She puffed her cheeks out as she looked at me then she sat on my lap. She stared up at me with her face straight.

"Ok, I'm going to level with you Human, your literally the only guy to ever pay me any attention that wasn't just to get some scissors. I know what my clones know about. Sure your end goal was the scissors but you saved dozens of my clones while playing this game. Two were going to get crushed, and you risked your life to save them. One was beaten up by a gang of monsters, and you took on a beating to save her then waited two weeks before blowing out her flame. You did everything you could to help her before she told you to blow it. Do you know why she wanted you to do that?"

I nodded my head as she blushed even more.

"She was starting to fall in love with you. All my clone start just like me, but they can form their wishes and wants if they exist long enough. So when she came back to me, I felt all her emotions. I felt her blooming love as if it was my own."

She leaned in then softly started to kiss me. I thought about what I've seen that most interracels sex can't have kids. With that in mind, I started to kiss back. We sat there making out as she started to run her finger through my head and I ran my hands down her back. She hummed as I let my hand travel to her round ass. I pulled back as she started to moan from my groping her ass. She pulled herself off me and looked down at my hard erection.

"Oh someone seems to like that idea~."

She stood up and pulled out her scissors and cut opened a portal. She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the portal. We stepped into the large dark room with a queen-sized bed in next to a chimney.

I picked her up then started to walk over to the bed.

"H-hey!"

I threw her onto the bed and she fell onto her back, and I leaned over her. "I've played your game long enough your playing mine now." She blushed as I placed both my on her sides and ran my hand up her thigh.

"H-hey wait up for a second Human… AH!"

I slid my hand down under her dress and found a wet spot then pressed my fingers into that spot. I rubbed my fingertips up and down her what I was sure was her outer lips. I moved off the couch and grabbed her hips then pulled her to the edge of the bed. I pushed her dress up and saw she wasn't wearing anything. "Well, someone like going commando." I leaned in and gave her a long lick to her slit and cried off as I dove between my tongue between her outer lips and from the loud cries of pleasure she was giving off I could tell I was doing well. I felt her hands grab the back of my head and pull me closer like she was trying to shove more of my face into her dripping pussy. Not that I was complaining, she was delicious. I licked around inside her and then I ran my tongue over a spot inside her and I heard her scream, and her body suddenly headed up. 'Guess I found her g-spot.' I licked that spot a few more times, and she screamed again until her walls clamped down on my tongue. She had an orgasm and held my head in place as she rode out her orgasm. After her orgasm was done, she let my head go then pulled my head back and started to undress as she started to get up.

"Oh, I need that so badly."

I smiled as I kicked off my shoes and started to get my pants off. When I had my pants off Hekapoo got to her feet then started to strip off her clothes. I walked up behind her as she started to pull her dress off. Once it was off her body it started to ground out. Her chest which was barely a cup grow out into a large triple c cup, and she got a little taller about three inches if I had to guess, but her most striking feature was her lower half. Her hips and ass had easily tripled as well, but they were just right size without giving out the fat look. 'Damn!'

"Like what you see~?"

I blinked then shook my head clearing my mind. I smiled as I walked over and grabbed her cheeks and leaned down and kissed her. Her body tensed for a second then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my chest. I ran a hand down her back and my other on the back of her head. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and Hekapoo fought back as we fell back onto the bed. Hekapoo rolled us over and sat down on my lap and my erection pressed inbetween her outer lips.

"You have no idea how bad I need this Human."

I grabbed her hips then flipped us again and leaned over her as I ran my hands up her sides a smile on my face. "My name is Marco use it." I grabbed her breast and started to knead them and she started to moan as I twitched her nipples. I leaned down and wrapped an arm around her back then pulled her upper body up. I latched onto her right nipple and she screamed as I started to suck on her nipple.

"Stop!"

I got a surprise when milk came out of her breast before I heard her yell for me to stop. I opened my mouth, and the nipple fell from my mouth, and I saw a little trail of red milk, but it didn't surprise me much as I had seen a lot over the last sixteen years. "So, you have a lactation body type a Hekapoo." She blushed then gasped when I latched back onto her breast again and sucked hard on the nipple.

"Marco~!"

She half screamed, and half moaned as I got a mouth full of her slightly sweet milk. As I drank her milk, I moved my right down her body then started to rub her outer lips. She was soaking wet, pushed my fingers into her and she grabbed my hair and pulled my head back then crashed her lips onto my and shoved her tongue into my mouth. Then I felt a hand wrapped around my cock and started to jerk it. Hekapoo pulled her head back and forced me back. Once I was on my back, She lined my erection up and slammed herself down on my erection.

"AH!"

She screamed as she started to bounce on top of me. I moaned as she screamed into the air. I grabbed her hips and squeezed on them as she slammed herself down. She slammed down hard then I felt her walls lock around and massage my erection trying to milk me for all I was worth. My stamina held out as Hekapoo fell on top of me, but I wasn't going to let her be the only one to get off. I leaned up, and Hekapoo fell back on the bed. I picked her lower half and started to thrust into her making her moan and scream again.

"MARCO~!"

I smiled as she screamed my name as I thrust into her as deep as I could and I felt my head hitting her cervix. I felt her walls starting to tighten again, and I felt my end coming."

"Don't slow down Marco!"

I slammed into her one last time and came inside her. Hekapoo let out a loud scream as she came.

Flashback end

Everyone was blushing but Hekapoo and myself. I was more shocked, and Hekapoo rubbed her stomach as Queen Moon cleared her throat.

"Ok, all that aside the two of you need to find out what you two are going to do about this."

We looked at each other then looked away not sure what to say to one another.

"Oh, oh I know she can come to earth!"

I Hekapoo looked at her and i crossed my arms then ran a finger over my neck meaning she'd kill me the first chance she got.

"I think that a good Idea, this way you two can make a plan about this."

I sighed then pulled out my scissors and cut a portal to earth. "Ok, let just go and I'll talk to my mom to my parents." Star jumped up and down then ran through the portal and Hekapoo walked through the portal be being last. The portal closed and the second it closed Hekapoo punched me in the face. I fell down and rubbed my jaw as she looked down at me.

"I just had to do that."

I rubbed my jaw and nodded my head as I looked at her. "That's ok, I knew it was coming I just didn't expect in thr first few seconds." She smiled then turned her back and started to walk up to the front door. I got up as my dad opened the door and saw Hekapoo standing beside star.

"Hello Star, who's your friend?"

I started to run but Hekapoo answered before I could stop her.

"My name his Hekapoo and I'm carrying your sons baby."

I facepalmed as my dad squealed like a little girl before grabbing Hekapoo's hand and pulled her into the house.

"Angie were grandparents!"

I heard a plate break and her my mom scream.

"MARCO HELP ME THEY'RE TOUCHING MY STOMACH!"

I sighed as I started to walk into the house. 'It's going to be a long nine months."


End file.
